Vale La Pena
by Miko Eternal Kagome
Summary: ¿Cuántas cosas podemos pasar y en un momento de nuestras vidas mirar para ver que hicimos? Pues eso es lo que yo hago ahora, ¿verdad Inuyasha? KagomexInuyasha


Un día como otro cualquiera...mentira. No es un día cualquiera, es el día en el que hago 1 año de estar detrás de la persona que más me a marcado en toda mi vida.

Inclinándome levemente hacia el cristal de mi cuarto, veo gotas de lluvia caer levemente y noto el frío en mi flequillo. Desde ese momento, mi vida a cambiado más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

¿Cómo empezó esto? Mmm...si nos paramos a pensarlo fue con algo tan simple como un vaso de agua. Con una mirada melancólica, me dirijo hacia el portátil y abro una carpeta titulada: "fotos amigos/compañeros" y me pongo a ver aquellos recuerdos que hoy asaltan mi mente con mas fuerza que nunca.

Lo primero que encuentro es una foto con mi querido y gran grupo de amigas. Ellas me han apoyado desde el primer momento en que se enteraron del asunto.

Cierto es, que Sango fue la primera en decir de que me declarara, pero desde el momento en que le vi, sentía hasta como el vello de mi piel se erizaba en cuanto me tocaba.

Luego también Rin y Ayame me decían que era una cabezota y escuchara de verdad a mi corazón, que si no, esta historia nunca tendría un buen final.

Kagura, también me insistía y me picaba con que ella era capaz de quedarse con él...¡NO! ¡NO LO SOPORTARÍA! No sería justo...pero entiendo perfectamente que ella lo único que quería era que yo tomara valor y le dijera las cosas claras. Luego, Ayumi al igual que Sango, me animaban de la misma forma, y Eri era igual que yo...ambas con falta de valor pero detrás de esa sonrisa de un chico distinto que era capaz de matarnos con tan solo decirnos: "hola".

¿Cuántos momentos hemos pasado discutiendo sobre que debía hacer? Demasiados como para poder contarlos todos...

Luego, al lado de esa foto soy capaz de ver una foto de Yuka, me empiezo a reír como una tonta al recordar todas las cosas que también hemos liado...

Y bueno, muchas mas fotos de ellas y además Yuka, que era como parte de ellas por todo lo que se juntaba. Eramos, somos y seremos inseparables. Por mucho que cada una coja un camino o rumbo distinto...estaremos juntas por un lazo irrompible...La amistad.

Entre todas esas fotos, se puede encontrar a nuestros chicos que estaban siempre con nosotras: Miroku y Houjo, los grandes amores de Sango y Yuka; Shippo siempre tan gracioso; Kohaku, a quien todos queremos pasara lo que pasara...

Entre todos esos momentos de risas...también hay momentos en los que lo hemos pasado todos muy mal: partir los grupos, desamores, desencuentros...Muchos problemas que hemos conseguido salir adelante gracias a que nos apoyamos al 100%.

Y ahora viene lo más duro para mi, empecé a mirar fotos, y más fotos...muchas fotos en general. Y hay lo vi, tan claro como cuando me veo en el espejo, tan claro como los colores que soy capaz de distinguir en la foto que sale...El chico que me a marcado más que ninguno otro...aun por muchas relaciones que he tenido...ninguno me a dado tan fuerte como él...Inuyasha.

Me levanté con mucho esfuerzo de la cama...Me había pasado parte de la noche llorando por el...¿que tontería no? Escuché levemente un zumbido de mi móvil, estiré la mano y lo abrí encontrando un mensaje que me hizo que sonriera de felicidad.

Con muchas ganas, salí de la cama, mirando que ropa ponerme...tenía que estar lista para el día que era hoy. Tenía el pelo arreglado desde ayer a conciencia para estar hoy espectacular. Tenía que estar perfecta de arriba a abajo. Corriendo fuí hacia él espejo, me maquillé con tonos claros y pasteles para mejorarme mejor la expresión.

Me despedí de los que estaban en mi casa y fui lo más rápido que pude hacía donde se encontraba mi destino...mi felicidad...la persona que era capaz de hacerme sonreír sin parar, de hacerme pasar de los malos momentos y solo poder ver la parte positiva de todo...la que era capaz de hacerme levantar temprano, de cuidarme, de hacer DE TODO lo que nunca he echo.

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenía mis piernas, corrí tanto que pensaba que me iba a despeinar y a la vez me iba agarrando el pelo.

Con ello, desde lejos fui capaz de verle, con su pose que siempre pone al esperarme, y como último impulso, salté y corrí el tramo que me faltaba.

Me vio desde lejos y hay me esperaba él, con una sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa que era capaz de volverme loca. Abrió sus brazos y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, mientras que a la vez yo hacía lo mismo y olía esa colonia que me volvía loca.

-Perdona la tardanza Inuyasha...-suspiré con la respiración agitada e intentaba calmarme.

Él me sonrío y me besó con pasión como siempre lo hacía al recibirme-Ya me he acostumbrado a ti pequeña...-

Le respondí con todas mis ganas, hoy era el día de nuestro primer aniversario. Le abrace con el cuello, sin dejar de besarnos, siendo ese beso el aire que me daba fuerzas para vivir. Nos fuimos separando poco a poco, rozándonos los labios mientras nos mirábamos con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Feliz aniversario Kagome- Me dijo acariciándome la espalda y con ello me di cuenta de algo: Los recuerdos pueden ser de muchas formas pero si al final...tienes a tu lado del camino a esa persona que de verdad te importa...vale todo la pena.


End file.
